Family Ties-Part One
Chapter 1 "Where am I? And why do I feel a strange sense of foreboding?" Phineas Flynn asks himself as he stands in front of a small house. This house feels strangely familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. This is the same yellow-bricked two story home that he grew up in during his childhood years. The same brown-roofed home that he spent everyday growing up and being raised in by his mother and step-father, alongside his step-brother, Ferb Fletcher, and biological sister, Candace Flynn. The same home where he learned how to walk, talk, and built his first ever invention in the fenced-in backyard. The same home where all of his cherished memories were made early in his life. Ones that he would live with for the rest of his adult life; even after he graduates college within the next two years. But yet, stepping on those same stone steps that leads to the front door of his house, Phineas doesn't get the notion that he is about to step into the same household at all for whatever reason. For reasons that are completely understood. His sister is now living with her boyfriend, Jeremy Johnson, and is about to have her first child with him, Ferb is still away in Oxford for college, the farthest he has ever been away from Phineas ever since they were toddlers, and all that is left in the house is his mother, step-father, and pet platypus, Perry, who is starting to show his age. However, something about stepping into this house just feels wrong. As he opens up the door, he walks into the dark family room, which is still furnished with a sofa, coffee table, an aerial rug, and the TV. But those were not the same furniture that he had remembered his parents having the last time he visited them. And he knows that they are unable to afford a whole new living room set on a whim. And as he walks deeper into the house, it starts to feel even stranger. Is he in the wrong house? Is this not his former home? No, he is certain that he is in the right house. But, why is everything so dark and empty? Phineas then hears laughter coming from the upstairs. It takes him a while to recognize the laughter as he starts to tiptoe closer to the stairs. The laughter belonged to...his grandparents. But they sound younger than usual. Which starts to confuse him. He can make out some mumbling from up the stairs. He puts a hand on the handrail to try and tiptoe closer up the stairs. He passes three empty rooms as he crawls closer to the source of the laughter. He recognizes each room as the computer room, his and Ferb's old bedroom, and Candace's old bedroom. But all rooms were barren and empty with cardboard boxes lying around. Phineas couldn't tell if they were empty or not. Also, the computer room had a small cot in it with two suitcases filled to the brim with clothes that look like they were from the 20th century. Now Phineas really wishes that he wasn't alone, even though he technically wasn't due to other voices being heard. Though he certainly felt alone. Where was Ferb? Where was Candace? Where were his parents? And what were his grandparents doing here? Somehow, he soon starts to connect the out of fashion clothes to the similarly styled furniture downstairs. He must be in the past somehow. Phineas is now closer to the door of what would eventually leave to the master bedroom. But before he could make out the voices and what they were saying, a dark ominous fog covers his vision and he is then whisked away as a whisper sounds. "Why did you come here? Go back..." ..... Phineas then gasps with a big breath as he suddenly awakes. He is back in his college dorm room, where he is supposed to be. Phineas heaves a sigh of relief as he realizes where he is at, and notices that what he had experienced was all a dream, and that everything is okay in reality. He looks towards the other side of the room to make sure that he didn't disturb his roommate, Jeffrey, who is thankfully still fast asleep. Yet, Phineas couldn't shake away the feeling of dread and apprehension from what he had just dreamt about. Why did his childhood home feel like a different place all together? Was he afraid of the changes that were coming upon him? Or is he afraid of the distant future? But if he was afraid of the future, why would he be dreaming about the past if his theory about that was correct? Why were his grandparents in the dream? Were they even his grandparents? He never did actually find that fact out. Maybe it is for the best. Perhaps it was a distant memory that he was revisiting. A memory that he doesn't remember and probably for a good reason. As he lays back down on the bed, his phone suddenly vibrates underneath his pillow. Careful so as not to disturb Jeffrey, he lowers the screen's light and checks the message before deciding to head back to sleep. The message was from Ferb. "Bro, when you get a chance, call me. I need to talk to you about something important." Seeing as how England is in a different time zone than where he is currently at in Tri-State State College, it is the middle of the day for Ferb right now. So, if he were to wait til the morning to respond, Ferb would be asleep already. Deciding that sleep might never come, he goes to answer the text before quietly stepping out of the room to call him in the dormatory bathroom. "Alright, Ferb. I'm calling you now." Chapter 2 After only one ring, Ferb answers the phone. "Ello, Brother. I've got some exciting news that I couldn't wait to share with you. Sorry if I woke you up." Phineas responds, "No, no. I couldn't sleep anyway. So, what is the big news?" "First, why aren't you able to sleep?" Ferb asks. "The reason's not that important right now. What is going on with you?" Phineas says. There was a pause before Ferb speaks again, almost as if contemplating what Phineas was saying. "Well, remember how I told you that my father did that whole Ancestry thing online?" "Yeah?" "I finally found out who my birth mother was! He called and told me on the phone earlier this morning before class." "That's awesome!" "Yeah. Unfortunately, she had passed away right after I was born due to a car accident. So, my father had lived alone for a couple of years before meeting your mum. But she looked like a beautiful lady. Cordelia Lane. That was her name. And I inherited her green hair! Isn't that interesting?" "Yeah..." "My father loved her very much, and told me that he was crushed and heartbroken when he found out she hadn't survived that awful accident. He spared me the details on what exactly happened, and I didn't want to bring it up. But it's still very interesting to know. You know how I had been longing to find out who she was." "Yeah...that's great," Phineas said, despite the fact that he was feeling the exact opposite. And Ferb could tell too. He could always tell how Phineas was feeling, even if he wouldn't directly tell Ferb. "What's the matter? You don't sound very enthused." "Well..." What was Phineas afraid of? "I guess I'm just a little worried about your interest in your birth mother, that maybe...no, I know you wouldn't abandon me, Ferb." "Well, duh. Plus, my mother is dead, Phineas. It's not like I could just run over to see her anyway and forget about you. Nor would I do that anyway." "I know that. I guess I just never had the same interest that you did about my birth origins. I never knew my own father as you know. I've always known our blended family as OUR family, and I was content with that." "Aren't you even the slightest bit curious as to who your birth father is?" "No, not in the very least. I'm perfectly fine with who I have in my family now. I've got you, Candace, our parents, and my wonderful girlfriend, Isabella. I don't need to know about the past. I'm happy with our family the way it is." "Okay, Phineas. Though there is nothing wrong with wanting to know some family history. It wouldn't hurt you. It's not like it would change that much anyway." "Hmmm...maybe you're right, Ferb. But right now, I should probably get some sleep. I have a big exam tomorrow and I had been studying all night." "Oh, by the way, what was that dream that you had? The one that you said is keeping you up?" Phineas hesitated a little. For one, he couldn't remember every small detail of the dream, and he also didn't want to have to think about it again. So, he makes up a small lie that wasn't completely a lie, but was still a lie in a sense that he wasn't exactly telling the truth. He felt bad about doing it to Ferb of all people, but he was just tired and wanted to get some sleep. "I was lost somewhere dark and murky, and I couldn't find my way around. It looked like I was getting somewhere, but then I woke up. Nothing serious." Sorry, Ferb. I promise I'll tell you about it some other time. "''I think it's just the stress getting to you. Just relax, get some sleep, eat a nice breakfast in the morning and you'll be fresh and ready for that test," Ferb tells him. "Thanks, Bro. Love you and talk to you later." Ferb answers, "Love you too. Later." He was the first to hang up as Phineas was still standing in the bathroom stall. He never felt so alone in his life, despite the fact that he was standing in the stall right next to someone who was doing some unpleasant business; an odor that started to fill the room. Phineas leaves the bathroom, trying hard not to gag, tiptoes back into his room and collapses back onto his bed. Despite trying to do what Ferb told him to do, he realizes that Ferb's advice won't help him this time as the exam is not the main trouble that was on his mind. ...... After writing in his journal, he closes his eyes and is back in the house again, in the same spot that he left himself in in his last dream. He realizes this is the continuation of his last dream because the house still looked the same. Perhaps this time, he will get some answers. He turns the doorknob to the master bedroom and peaks through it, the door creaking slightly as he winces, hoping not to get caught. Strangely, nobody seems to take notice as they are all still laughing and talking as if undisturbed. This time he could make out a few words as he peaks his head around the door ledge into the dimly lit room which is filled with cardboard boxes and a dresser. There was also what appeared to be a baby stroller in the corner by where his parents' bed usually is. Bright and pink with a floral design all over it. A couple of other baby supplies were littered in the same corner but he chooses to ignore them as he listens in on the conversation. "Thanks Mom and Dad for helping me move in here. My boyfriend likes to keep things on the down low, and is always busy so that's why he couldn't be here tonight," A soft, nurturing voice that he could only recognize as his own mother's voice seeps through the room. He peers around the corner more and feels as though he is levitating into the room, as if an unseen force is pushing him in. Now suddenly, he is standing in the bedroom doorway in plain sight, but none of the three people in the room notice him. His one theory about the other two voices he had heard in his previous dream belonging to his grandparents proved true. Because here they were, sitting on folded chairs in one round circle together. His mother, with her orange hair longer and cascaded freely down her back and bell bottom pants with jean jacket; his grandparents hair not graying as much with Grandpa Clyde's hair still having a hint of black in it, as well as his Grandma Betty Joe's red hair done in soft curls. Each person's facial features significantly younger looking and less wrinkles. All three are instantly unrecognizable, and he would have mistaken them for different people if it wouldn't have been for him recognizing the sounds of their voices and hearing what they would say next. "How's the baby holding up?" His grandmother had asked his mom. His mom rubs her stomach, which Phineas suddenly realizes has a medium-sized bulge in it. "Great. I found out the gender today!" "A buck or doe?" His grandfather jokes. "Better get the pink on, because this one is a girl." ''Now this is definitely from the past. I'm witnessing a moment of when she was pregnant with my sister. "''Did you figure out a name yet?" Grandpa asks. His mom rubs her chin and thinks for a moment before saying, "Candace. I've always wanted a daughter named Candace, because it reminds me of a queen." "How does he like the name?" Grandma asks. "Oh, well, I didn't actually tell him yet. I barely get to see him," His mother replies solemnly. "He is always working. On what I don't know. Though he did seem excited on having another daughter." "Another daughter? You mean he was married before?" His grandfather asks in surprise. "Yes, yes he was. The marriage didn't really last that long. He never really explained anything further than that. He keeps a lot of his past from me, which doesn't really bother me as I can understand of wanting to let go of one's past," His mom explains. Suddenly, this image starts to fade and Phineas abruptly realizes that he is being transported. Suddenly, he is back downstairs in the living room, and he is seeing a young Candace happily at play with an unknown teenager watching her from the sofa. Candace looks like she is about four or five years old. Maybe even a little older but Phineas couldn't tell. The house feels a little more open and familiar now. Picture frames hanging on the wall with what appears to be his mom and sister together posing in different pictures; having fun in some and others just smiling. The sofa, rug, and furnishings are also in different positions but look more familiar than his last dream. Overall, the house appears a lot more furnished and full compared to the almost empty house in his last dream. Then he could hear the front door open, and his mom comes walking in with a swaddle of blue blankets, giving them to Candace for her to hold. He peers a little closer and could see his infant self, eyes closed but eventually opening to reveal baby blue eyes, staring up at his sister. Phineas smiles warmly as the presumed babysitter, Candace, and their mom all gather round to see infant Phineas smile upon seeing his partial new family. From what he understands, Ferb and his step-father must not have been part of the family yet, because if they were, they would have been here too. But where was his father? As if questioning this was pushing things too far, his mind suddenly prevents him from seeing any further. ....... Once again, he wakes up and is back in his same college bed, this time waking up to bright sunlight and an empty bed across from him. His roommate must have woken up earlier and went down to the cafe to get breakfast. Perhaps he should be doing the same. But a part of him wants him to remain in that bed and wonder about the meaning of the dream. The only connections he could make were that he had glimpsed at past moments before his birth and after his coming into the world. But his father was noticeably absent. What could this mean? He stares at his laptop at the foot of his bed. Perhaps it is time that he finally get some answers after twenty years of not knowing. Chapter 3 Phineas heads down with his laptop to the dining hall where he meets up with Jeffrey who was hanging with a few of his friends. At this time of day, he usually eats breakfast with Jeffrey and his friends as Isabella is always busy with extracurricular activities at this time of day. Jeffrey offers him the second half of his bowl of oatmeal. "Here, dude. It tastes like dried up cardboard. You can have it." Phineas takes a whiff of the bland oatmeal, gathers up a spoonful and tries it for himself. The oatmeal feels lumpy on his tongue, and when he swallows, it is like swallowing a pack of cotton balls. "Thanks, but no thanks. Normally I wouldn't turn down any oatmeal, but this tastes like blandness," Phineas tells him as he politely pushes the bowl to the side. That oatmeal almost makes him yearn for his mom's homemade oatmeal which, compared to this school's lunch lady's oatmeal, is like consuming a creamy, milky, airy paradise. "I'm not really that hungry anyway, though. I've got a test to study for." "What test, may I ask?" Jeffrey asks. "Ancient Geography." "Oooh, that was one of my favorites classes that I took last semester. I can help you study if you would like," Jeffrey responds with enthusiasm. "That would be awesome! Thanks, buddy," Phineas says with deepest gratitude. Yet, just as he was about to crack open his textbook, he gets a notification on his laptop. NEW MESSAGE: MOM "Excuse me for just one second, Jeff," Phineas apologizes as he opens up the Link Me Messenger program. Link Me is an exclusive program that family members use to keep in contact with each other from long distances. That way, even if arguments ensue or family members move away, they can still keep in close contact with family members easily by sending videos, messages, or even sending any snail mail/packages. It is beneficial for those who may not have emails, phones, or any easier way of contact. Every time Phineas sees a notification from Link Me, he knows that one of his family members is trying to contact him. His mom messages him with, "Did you get my package in the mail yet?" "No, Mom. I haven't." He does remember her having told him that she had sent one a few days ago. "It should be coming in soon, because I sent it early last week." "I might get it today then." "Okay, how are you doing?" "Doing great, Mom. About to study for a big exam." "Oh, okay. Don't let me disturb you then. Talk to you later. Love you." "I love you too, Mom." Phineas closes the Link Me app, and turns his attention back to Jeffrey. "Sorry about that, thank you for waiting. Now where were we?" Jeffrey opens up to the first chapter and begins to read the first question, when all of a sudden, Phineas's vision grows dark. Someone is covering his vision. "Guess who?" A light-pitched, sweet-toned voice says from behind him. He automatically knew who it was. "Isabella," He giggles with half embarrassment and half sheepishness. "I'm kind of in the middle of studying." Isabella uncovers his eyes and gives him a small peck on the cheek. "I apologize, Little Crumbcake." Phineas blushes as she says her nickname for him out loud in front of his roommate and colleagues. "I thought that you had your extra-curricular activities right now?" "The Math League got cancelled, and the meeting for the Project Adventure Scout Guidance Program is pushed back to this afternoon during activity period. So, I figured that I would come over and visit you. Though I don't mean to disturb you," Isabella says very quickly, adjusting her pink and purple ensemble of dress pants and a blouse. "It's no problem. I promise I'll call you later." "Okay!" She blows a kiss to him before leaving. "Sorry, for all of the interruptions, Jeff," Phineas apologizes again. "No problem, dude. Here's your first question. What is the purpose of volcanic rock?" "Oh, that's easy. The purpose..." His cell phone goes off. It was Ferb calling him again. He sheepishly and slowly turns the ringer off before he tries to answer the question. "You know, Phineas. I think you'll be fine. You're a smart kid. You'll get it," Jeffrey says as he closes the textbook and starts to get up from the table. "I'm sorry about all of the interruptions..." Phineas starts to say before he gets cut off by Jeffrey. "Oh, I'm not offended, dude. You seem to have stuff going on, so I'll leave you to it. Perhaps Isabella could give you some company after all," Jeffrey concludes before he starts walking away with the rest of his colleagues who follow after him. Something about the last sentence seemed rather cold to Phineas, but he didn't let the tone bother him as he receives a voice mail from Ferb. Come to think of it, Ferb should be asleep right now since it is nighttime over in England at this hour. He presses the voice mail button anyway to listen in on the message that Ferb left. "Bro, it's Ferb again. Call me back. There's something I should tell you." ''Oh, what now? This doesn't sound good. He calls Ferb back, and Ferb immediately picks up on the second ring. His voice sounds hushed as if he was whispering. "I understand if you're busy right now, but I found out something else about my family." "Ferb, can't this wait until later?" "Who else am I going to tell this to? I am not as close to anyone else as I am to you, nor do I ever talk a lot to anyone else. And I can't keep this contained any longer. It turns out that I have a long-lost half-brother." This, for some reason upon hearing this, irks Phineas. All he could do was stay silent and hold his tongue from letting his temper get the best of his words. He was usually pretty good at keeping his hostile actions under control, though there are those rare times when he can't help but unleash his anger out through harsh screams that he regrets later on. Particularly whenever Candace doesn't listen to him or if she would ever get on his nerves. "Bro?" Ferb asks on the other end of the line when Phineas has not yet said a word. Phineas didn't know what to say. Why was Ferb telling him this now? Why couldn't Ferb wait to tell him? Why is Ferb suddenly interested and excited upon hearing that he has another brother somewhere? Is having himself as a step-brother not enough for him? From the sounds of it he is probably still alive, because Ferb hasn't mentioned anything about a death date. Plus his tone sounds a little too enthused to be talking about a person who has already died; minus his birth mother, but that's his mother so that's a different story. Without another word, Phineas didn't know what else to do but hang up on Ferb. He has never done that to his step-brother before in all their years of knowing each other. Perhaps he is letting his negative feelings get the best of him. Hopefully he has nothing to worry about, and it is all in his head. Deciding that he doesn't need any more distractions, he turns off his phone completely, shuts his laptop off, and heads back to his dorm room to get ready for his first class. He shouldn't let anything or anybody distract him from his studies nor his big exam. Of course, he thinks this before he sees the big giant package addressed to him waiting outside the door to his dorm room. Chapter 4 This must be the package from Mom. Sure enough, he recognized his mother's cursive handwriting in the return address and receiver address. Phineas gently picks it up, realizing how awfully light it felt. As if there was nothing in it except for maybe a few stacks of paper. He takes the package to his bed and immediately reaches for his scissors in his nightstand drawer. He pokes a hole through the tape with the sharp end of the scissors, and rips the tape off. He was so invested on opening the flaps of the box that he didn't even notice Jeffrey coming out of the bathroom until he is literally standing next to him, his black and shaggy hair all sopping wet from what appeared to be a shower. Sure enough, he had his towel wrapped around him as he changes into his clothes for the day. "So invested on a home-good package, aren't we?" Jeffrey teases as he pulls his long-sleeved plaid shirt over his head and fastens the buttons on it. "Jeffrey, if you're going to tease me about something again, can we save it for later?" Phineas asks politely. Jeffrey sighs with exaggeration. "I guess so, Phin. I've known you for almost two years now and I can forget how serious you can get at times." Suddenly his tone changes. "I guess I let my goofy nature get the best of me." "It's totally fine, don't worry about it," Phineas says before Jeffrey could continue, as he is starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Shouldn't you worry about going to Economics class? It's almost nine o'clock," Phineas says as he points to his watch. Jeffrey looks at his alarm clock on his side of the bedroom. He suddenly hops off the bed, rushes to put his jeans on, and tells him, "Aw man, I got to get going! Thanks, man. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." Before Phineas could respond, Jeffrey was out of the room and already sprinting down the hallway before he could even count to two. Phineas shakes his head and laughs to himself before he continues with his package. His own class doesn't start until ten o'clock so he still has some time to himself before that starts. And when he opens the flaps, he discovers an old, chipped-painted choo-choo train set, an old ragged teddy bear, and what appeared to be a tiny toddler-sized shirt filled with old stains. "FUTURE SCIENTIST" it displays on the shirt. Not to mention all of these items smell like mildew as if they had been stuck in the basement for a period of time. And he doesn't even want to think about guessing what the stains are. But the more that he looks at these possessions, the sooner he realizes that all of these items belonged to him at one time. When he was a toddler in his early years. He doesn't remember where he got them, how he got them, or even who he received them from, but he does remember the good old days of playing with these toys, and wearing this shirt as this was his favorite shirt. Since he has loved all things science ever since he could remember, this shirt described him to a tee. He even remembered how upset he was when his mother told him around five years old that he was getting too big for the shirt and had to be, "given away". Though it is now obvious that she never gave it away like she had stated she was going to do. It was just a way for him to forget about the shirt and move on. Same goes for the teddy bear and choo-choo set. But, why would his mother spend the time and money out of her day to package these sentimental values of his past, and send them to him now? In college? While he was away? Couldn't she have waited to give these to him after he was finished with college? Phineas's earlier prediction of receiving a file of papers is proven correct as soon as he takes the other three items out of the box. A manila folder with his name on it, also filled with stains and smelling of mildew, is the last item at the bottom of the box. And when he takes out the folder, he feels it is made of old, thick parchment. There was also a beige envelope with his name written with the same cursive as on the outside of the package, taped to the folder. This envelope smells newer and not mildewed, so he assumes that this is a recent envelope, and the manila folder is not so recent. To finally get some answers, he opens the envelope and unfolds a folded piece of notebook paper. It was a note, written by his mother. How could he tell? By the handwriting of course. Since there is no signature at the end of the letter, he could only assume it was his mother's penmanship anyway. DEAR PHINEAS, INSIDE THIS FOLDER YOU WILL FIND INFORMATION ABOUT YOUR PAST THAT YOU MAY NEVER HAVE KNOWN OR EVEN THOUGHT OF BEFORE. I MEANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT THIS AND GIVE YOU THIS BEFORE YOUR FIRST YEAR OF COLLEGE, BUT I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU WOULD BE READY TO KNOW ABOUT THE CONTENTS OF THIS FOLDER, OR IF YOU EVEN WANTED TO KNOW. BUT SEEING AS HOW YOUR STEP-BROTHER JUST RECENTLY GOT TO KNOW A LITTLE MORE ABOUT HIS OWN ROOTS, I THOUGHT IT IS ONLY FAIR TO GIVE YOU YOURS AND HAVE IT BE KNOWN TO YOU. BUT PLEASE KNOW THAT WHAT YOU WILL DISCOVER, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO CHANGE ONE THING ABOUT YOURSELF. YOUR PAST MIGHT DEFINE WHO YOU ARE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD TOTALLY RELY ON IT AS YOU CONTINUE TO FIGURE OUT YOUR PURPOSE IN LIFE AND THE WORLD. TAKE THIS INFORMATION HOWEVER YOU BEST DEEM FIT. EITHER WITH A PINCH OF SALT OR HOLD IT CLOSE TO YOU. OR DON'T READY IT AT ALL IF YOU CHOOSE NOT TO. I WON'T BE OFFENDED EITHER WAY. BUT I PERSONALLY DON'T WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH IT ANYMORE AS I'M HAPPY WITH HOW THINGS HAVE TURNED OUT WITH OUR CURRENT FAMILY. ANY CONCERNS, PLEASE CALL ME. AND REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH. ''-LOVE, MOM.'' P.S. IF THE FOLDER AND OTHER ITEMS SMELL A LITTLE ODD, THAT'S BECAUSE I FOUND THEM DUG IN A DEEP WELL IN THE CORNER OF THE BASEMENT AS I WAS CLEANING IT OUT. I DON'T REMEMBER WHEN I PUT THEM THERE OR HOW I DID, OR EVEN IF I DID IT, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER. After reading this, Phineas suddenly starts to feel a little lightheaded. And not because of the smell. He's only gotten through the letter, hasn't even opened the folder, and he is already feeling the same sense of foreboding as he did when he was in his first dream. Wait, could his dreams be telling him something? Is there a reason why he was having those dreams? Are the dreams even connected to any of the stuff laying in front of him? Phineas didn't know what to do. Should he read that folder? Should he throw it out in the nearest trash can available and not even worry about it? The past is the past after all. After an insurmountable amount of time has passed, he decided that he was going to... There was a knock at the open dorm door and a familiar female voice to break his thoughts. "Hey, Phineas. Want to walk me to my class? I know it's kind of early for you but..." Phineas wouldn't hesitate. He buries the folder, bear, train set, and t-shirt in the box, and shoves it underneath the bed as far as he could. Out of sight, out of mind. "No, it's no problem," Phineas says before he could change his mind. He grabs his backpack and walks out the door with a brisk pace, closing it behind him. "Let's go." And before Isabella could react, he takes her hand and starts walking her down the hallway. He wasn't ready to look in that folder. Not yet anyway. Or maybe he never will be ready. Chapter 5 Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Users who support Phineas